Asi con los chocolates
by anni fer
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino, novios, en un san valentin... así con los chocolates.


_Algo para San Valentín, Shikaino como casi todo lo que hago._

**

* * *

**

**#Naruto**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**.**

**.**

**- Así con los Chocolates en San Valentín. -**

Lo detestaba, no el día, sino que ESE día. Justamente debía estar enferma el día donde más se daba un buen gusto, amaba el chocolate, pero como siempre estaba en "dieta" se limitaba a comerlo en San Valentín.

-- Problemática, cuando te mejores comerás.-

Le dijo Shikamaru a su novia, quien no tenía buen aspecto y nada de maquillaje, por lo que sus ojeras se notaban demasiado en su nívea piel.

-- Cállate, no podré.-

Dijo Ino, quien se sobaba el estomago, había almorzado arroz blanco pero de todas manera había salido corriendo al baño.

La rubia se paró tranquila del sillón, estaba con su novio viendo su película favorita. El castaño se había quedado la noche anterior con ella, pero no fue la noche de pasión que esperaba. ¡¡HABÍA ESTADO VOMITANDO TODA LA NOCHE!! , habían pasado la noche en vela pero no por la razón de siempre, si no porque Shikamaru le sostenía el cabello, le hacia masajes, la arropaba, la abrazaba. Antes de entrar a su habitación, miró a su novio, quien le seguía con la mirada, tranquilo, sereno y con un deje de aburrimiento.

-- Discúlpame por la mala noche, por la mierda de día de hoy también.-

Dijo la rubia, quien de repente se sintió abrumada por un oleaje terrible de tristeza, entró rápido a su habitación y saco el regalo que le había comprado a su novio. Para cuando se dio vuelta con el paquete en sus manos, Shikamaru la miraba con ese amor dirigido sólo para ella.

-- Problemática.-

Susurró mientras tomaba con una de sus manos ese paquete envuelto en un papel verde y con la otra le entregaba una pequilla cajita lila que la sujetaba junto a un girasol.

-- Como ayer no pude ir a comprar, hoy fui antes de que despertaras, lo único que habia era un girasol, pero me recordó a ti….que problemático no?-

Dijo Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a su novia que no entendía en qué momento, el despistado de su novio le había comprado algo.

Ino sonrió, el dolor de estomago se había ido. Shikamaru la miraba, se acercó lentamente y le beso la frente, dejando a Ino decepcionada pero antes de que aquella decepción se hiciera total en todo su ser, su novio la estaba besando fervientemente.

Ino le abrazó, posó sus manos en su cuello, arrojó con cuidado los regalos al suelo y se subió encima dél con una facilidad nata. El la sujetó del trasero, acariciandolo lentamente, con ese cuidado seductor que Ino sólo conocía en Shikamaru.

Por eso le amaba tanto, era tan caballero pero no por eso un aburrido sexual. Era apasionado para amarla pero con un cuidado que ninguno de sus apestosos novios anteriores había tenido antes con ella. Antes de su amado perezoso, había conocido a hombres hambrientos de deseo, tanto así, que no les importaba lo que su pareja sintiera, no les importaban las caricias delicadas, crear reacciones, nada de eso.

Shikamaru amaba ver reaccionar, por acción de él, a su novia. A su rubia problemática, aquella que llegaba ha arder en deseos por el.

Se tumbaron con cuidado en la cama, las ropa poco a poco desaparecían, en una seductora secuencia, ambos se tomaban el tiempo para gozar de cada parte de su cuerpo. La espalda de él, los pechos de ella, el abdomen de él, el abdomen de ella, acariciar las piernas de ella, besar las manos de él, rozar con la nariz de él el contorno del rostro de ella.

El y Ella.

Shikamaru e Ino.

Amándose en cada roce, disfrutando de todo eso llamado amor.

Shikamaru entró en Ino con una rudeza y un cuidado excitante, mas no aceleró, lentamente se movió dentro de su novia, le era posible degustar con la mirada el rostro de Ino reaccionando ante lo movimientos pélvicos que su novio hacia.

La rubia abrió los ojos cuando recibió su segundo orgasmo, encontrándose con la firme mirada de su Shikamaru, quien aceleró el ritmo para alcanzar un orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo. Ino le ayudó, encontraron el ritmo perfecto y la rubia contraía los músculos de su vientre ejerciendo una exquisita presión en el miembro de su novio.

Volaron juntos hasta caer rendidos en la cama, mirándose con ese amor que traspasaba los músculos, las dimensiones desconocidas y llegaba hasta sentirse casi como una experiencia extrasensorial. Sonrieron y se besaron lentamente.

-- Contigo a mi lado, no quiero nada más.-

Le susurro Ino, mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su moreno, jugando con su dedos con al oreja de él, le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba tan firmemente.

-- ¿Ni chocolate?.-

Le dijo Shikamaru mientras besaba las mejillas, ahora carmesí, de Ino, quien movía su rostro de un lado a otro, negando. Diciéndole que no quería chocolate cuando lo tenía a él.

-- Así con el chocolate….-

Dijo Ino, riendo mientras se apegaba a su novio para rozar sus sexos, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru le sonrió, luego con rudeza se sentó en la cama y con un movimiento al sentó a ella sobre él, sin dejar de besar esos labios, de saborear su lengua y su boca entera, aquella no era una guerra entre sus lenguas, si no una danza de seducción tan perfecta como ninguna otra.

**Fin**

* * *

_Hace ya mucho que no escribía, espero les guste._

_. Aunque el InoItachi en un universo alterno es tentador jajaja **QUE NO MUERA EL SHIKAINO, LO MEJOR.**_


End file.
